


Six Guardian Angels

by Bayzak



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayzak/pseuds/Bayzak
Summary: ''Diego examines his new surroundings and thinks that this place is not how he imagined hell to look like. No blazing fires, no repulsive smells, no poor souls howling and screeching in torture and suffering. Seems rather peaceful and... nice? Too nice. Weird, not that he is protesting.''***The first apocalypse kills the Hargreeves family and they all end up together in the afterlife. The apocalypse killed everything and everyone, meaning ALL of them should be here. Except, one family member is missing - Number Five.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Everything about him seems different, feels different to be precise. Off. But not exactly in what would be argued a bad thing, he considers. He feels numb, strange, because he vividly remembers being in terrible, acute pain moments ago. Guess he should stop complaining however because the pain is not present anymore. Thankfully. But why was he in pain though?

Too many exasperating questions with no immediate answer circulate his mind over and over again — where is he? What is this odd feeling swirling inside of him? He does not exactly feel human which is not anywhere reassuring, rather it encourages him to panic. And what the fuck just happened? Who just groaned next to him?

Diego shoots up from the place where he lied on the ground. Images of the events that only moments ago occurred come crashing inside his head; a handful of memories come flooding through, twirling and spinning frenziedly in his mind. Not good ones he can say for sure. Diego is pissed for starters.

Someone named Leonard Peabody.

Harold Jenkins to be exact.

Vanya's hideous loathsome bloody boyfriend.

Vanya.

Him laying under the rubble of the Umbrella Academy building in agonizing pain, then everything going numb.

The goddamn Apocalypse.

Shit.

Is he dead?

Must be dead. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Someone groans next to him again.

His train of thoughts are interrupted by someone groaning and moaning. Who the hell moans like that? He sees Klaus. Klaus. Diego internally thanks someone who is up there, or here, he doesn't know, that his brother is alive (well maybe not alive since he thinks both of them are dead due to the apocalypse), and not lying down under the rubble next to him with dead eyes — unfocused and staring into nothing. Forever open. 

It is not something he wants to remember for the rest of his life (or not? damn is he dead?). The sole image of Klaus disturbingly like that will be stubbornly plastered beneath his eyelids for all eternity. He can't erase the memory even if he desperately wishes to. Seeing his brother with a vacant expression spread all over his face, his body unmoving and motionless, debris covering half of his body, he would rather —

'Di–Diego?' Klaus grumbles.

He doesn't think he has ever been more relieved to hear his brother's irritating voice. When seeing him immobile, he only hopelessly wanted for his brother to stand back up and regain once more his not so smooth and fluid manoeuvre. Diego would have tolerated having Klaus's lanky arms all over his body, having him follow around like a seriously lost puppy and bother him with his annoying company again, if only he could see his brother alive one more time and not be still as a quiet mountain. 

'Get up, Klaus,' Diego declares.

'Whazzahappen?' Klaus dazedly questions, but not without a whine attached to his voice. Guess some things do stay the same.

'Get up.'

'Uhhhh Diego.'

'Klaus—'

I feel so weeeeeeeird. It's like I just had sex with a hippo but then I was unfortunately eaten by it afterwards. You know what I mean, Diego, dear brother o' mine?' Klaus shares his quite disturbing thoughts, without even considering if he would even like to hear them. One thing that Diego is certain of is that he will never accomplish (and surely doesn't want to) in comprehending of what goes on in Klaus's brain, assuming if he has one. Even initiating the process of poking around his brother's very troubled and disturbed brain — it will leave the person doing it severely scarred for life, no questions asked.

'I do not want to hear it.' Diego groans but internally is grateful that his brother is still his brother, in spite of the fact that they are both presumably dead, along with the rest of the pitiful world.

If he is dead, Diego supposes that he is not in heaven since he's here with Klaus. This perhaps is his punishment — stuck with Klaus for all eternity now. Diego did occasionally ponder about the concept of the afterlife and the notion of the existence of heaven and hell. If they did both exist, he relatively hoped that heaven would be his destination being as he wasn't too bad of a human being. Pretty decent actually. Well, he did feel guilty and was to blame for certain things that had transpired during his lifetime. Death of Eudora for starters. Diego contemplates the possibility of seeing Eudora here somewhere. Wait, he's in hell, remember? A person as good and virtue as Eudora Patch should not be even allowed to have a glimpse of hell, let alone end up here.

Diego examines his new surroundings and thinks that this place is not how he imagined hell to look like. No blazing fires, no repulsive smells, no poor souls howling and screeching in torture and suffering. Seems rather peaceful and... nice? Too nice. Weird, not that he is protesting.

He looks back at Klaus, sees that he has not moved from his position on the ground, and decides in the end to forcefully get him up when —

'Long time no see.'

Diego lashes his head upwards rapidly towards the voice surfacing from above him and Klaus.

A voice that was always been laced with kindness and gentleness and never without a certain warmth, entwined as well with slight banter — slightly teasing but never mocking, the intention not ever being harmful or injurious. A voice that whispered him sweet words into his ear while the arms belonging to it hugged him with all strength and affection, what seemed like million years ago. Diego wants to hurl himself onto the individual owning that voice, return all the precious hugs that he has received and secretly appreciated and to not let go; hold onto them with dear life and to never allow the clasp to cease. 

He whispers 'Ben.'

'Hey guys.'

'Couldn't you give me five minutes alone in peace and quietness without your bothersome presence. I just died, okay. Have some sympathy. Maybe now Diego will know what a really pain in the ass you are. Like, you really had to show up now?' Klaus utters, gazing up at Ben.

Diego ignores him. He is so glad to see his brother again, of course he wishes the timing would be different, but nevertheless, it is really really good to have Ben back again.

'It is great to finally be able to talk to you again Diego. Honestly, having Klaus the only one to communicate to for years, you'd be surprised for what it can do to your mind.

'HEY!' an indignant cry comes from Klaus.

'So are you going to keep staring or —,' Ben initiates but then he is being tackled into a hug by Diego. Ben shuts up and plainly hugs his brother back, content in having human contact once more and delighted to see his dear brother again, who he has missed tremendously over the years. Seeing him and the rest of his family, and listening to their never-ending bullshit, and unable to say a goddamn word — basically, he was fully ready throw himself off a giant cliff and fall into the clutches of the unspeakable sea monsters living in the ocean. The Hargreeves are notorious for their uncommunicative qualities with each other and the capability of messing things up so horrifically, you would think that it is some sort of special talent of theirs. Knowing them, it probably is.

Diego holds onto Ben for as long as humanly possible. He is smiling, happy that now he can start to give back everything that he has so generously received from Ben. Ben was always there for him during their childhood — never acted as an adversary as a friend, a brother. Ben's tenderness was something that everyone in the household loved and adored, especially him. 

Growing up in a house with such hostility and tenseness with ongoing competitiveness between his siblings, Diego couldn't help but seek some kind of closeness and affection, some human touch and warmness. He often turned to Mom when he desired love and endearment but receiving the same from his brother, it is something he will substantially cherish always.

Diego unwillingly breaks the hug. He looks into his brother's face and notices the eminent changes that are present. He is not the teenager that he last sees and remembers him, but an adult, a fully grown adult. He lost the baby fat in his cheeks while he had as a kid, his face is perfectly symmetrical and morphed itself into being more good-looking than ever. But his eyes are still precisely the same — dark chocolate pools of brown and soft, always soft, and relaxing to gaze into.

Ben smiles back at him but there is a certain sadness displayed on his face, dejection shown in his eyes.

Diego quietly understands but seriously wishes for himself to be ignorant of the answer, for once. But he needs to be sure, he has to confirm it.

'Ben...'

Diego sees that Klaus has gotten up from where he was lying and is now standing beside him, glancing at him and Ben every few seconds as if already knowing the answer to the scary question.

'Ben—,' Diego starts again, voice tight, and then notices that Ben is slightly avoiding his eyes as if reluctant to give the truthful answer. Diego gently forces him to look at him again and continues 'I want you to be completely straight and honest with me. Are we...'

'Diego—'

'No, it's fine. I can handle it. Are we... In the afterlife?'

'I think it is pretty obvious Diego,' Klaus says. They ignore him.

'Yes. You are in the afterlife. Dead along with everyone else,' Ben somberly says.

'Oh shit, I forgot. The rest are here too. How come they're not with you Benny boy,' Klaus asks while scanning the place around him, acting as if Luther, Allison or Vanya are going to pop up and join them any second.

'Well you two died before the others so I decided to come and get you first. Don't worry, the others should be nearby.' Ben replies, his tone somewhat lighter.

Diego does not know what to think. He is dead. Dead. He basically figured that out earlier but having it actually confirmed, yeah, that sent another shock wave through his body. Being a vigilante, it comes in the package of the possibility of dying at a young age but he's not saying he was expecting it to happen. Injuries and wounds were normal and he did receive a good few of them but he prided himself for never getting too hurt on a mission for it to result in death. The very last thing he anticipated was him dying under the rubble of his old home, especially at the age of thirty. Now that was just embarrassing.

'You may look sexy when you're brooding but you need to pause it for now. We're going out to find the others. You coming?' Klaus questions.

Diego sees Ben and Klaus waiting for him to find the rest of their family. Another family reunion. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course it sucks to be dead and to know that all life on earth is over, but he can't say he is severely depressed about it. The world was a miserable place. 

Maybe it is better this way, Klaus thinks.

So currently being in the after life isn't as distressing for him as one would think so. It has it's ups and downs, he guesses. Him, Diego and Ben are now searching for the other half of the family. All of them are going to be reunited soon, once again.

Seeing each other again in the world of the living after over a decade pretending one another did not exist, was quite engaging. Klaus can't say that he is not curious on how this 'family meeting' is going to go, looking at how the others went this week and the events that followed, disastrous events. Who knew that little Vanya is capable of causing the apocalypse? The big lesson in life — do not underestimate the quiet and shy ones, because they are clearly competent on literally destroying you and everything that surrounds you. 

Diego, for starters, is looking totally displeased and a bit murderous. Well, judging on the occurrences that have happened, Klaus expected these feelings from Diego. He can't say the feeling is completely mutual. He is rather interested on what the after life is going to offer and how it works over here, as it is obvious that it is unlike Earth.

This is Klaus's second time ending up in the after life, though. The first time he got here was by accident. 

First of all, he met God — the little girl on the bicycle, and what a surprise to know that she does not like him. He even managed to get on God's naughty list. Yay. While he was up here the first time, he met dear ol' Reggie after like what, nearly two decades? The shave was nice, but he was half scared that he was going to get his throat slit. Expect the unexpectable, as Dad always used to say. Probably the only thing that he was correct about.

Dangnabbit! There is a chance of seeing him again. Klaus prays that the family will not cross paths with the Devil himself because that will definitely go sideways. Doubtless, another apocalypse will transpire here in the afterlife, if possible. You should never underestimate the Hargreeves, as an apocalypse in the afterlife is technically impossible, but trust them to manage for it to somehow ensue. 

The three of them have been searching for Luther, Allison and Vanya for fifteen minutes and still, no sign of them. 

Klaus expected this place to be brimming with people. When arriving here, he thought that it would be quite unworkable to get his way through, because he half awaited for there to be humans left and right, devouring the afterlife. But no, it is actually deserted. Seriously though, where did the seven billion people go?

Diego must have been thinking the same thing as his next words are — 'Hey Ben. Didn't all of us die on Earth? It's fairly quiet up here for billions of people.'

'Don't worry, you will see them soon if you want to. You could say that this place is your own personal heaven, in a way. You can obviously meet other people here but not now. It might be confusing to understand just yet, but you'll shortly get the hang of it.'

'How are we supposed to find the rest though? There's literally not a thing surrounding us.'

'Back to stating the obvious now, are we Diego?' Klaus pipes in.

Diego gives him the bird. He laughs at it.

They continue to walk, allowing Ben to lead. 

This place — heaven? is not about physical beauty and divine landscapes, or however heaven was pictured by humans, but in fact, it more concerns the feeling. It is the emotions that stir inside of you that heaven is all about. Hell, he feels better here than on Earth.

Klaus's life was messed up if to evaluate it. Seriously though, from the moment he was born , he was doomed. Being born out of nowhere, on a random day, to a woman who was not pregnant just a second ago — that is one hell of a foreshadow to the life he will live, to begin with. His biological mother then selling him to some creepy grandad — yep, what a head start to an ill-fated life. At least he was not completely alone, Klaus guesses. He grew up with his siblings. While most of them were excessively self-absorbed and too preoccupied with themselves or following Dad's stupid orders , some were there for him, which was nice and he'll never forget. Ben, with his supportive presence and reassuring words, or Five jumping into the mausoleum to stay the night with him.

Five .

Gosh, he misses him. He —

'Ah, there they are,' Klaus hears Ben say. He can tell he is smiling.

He looks straight ahead and he sees Allison and Luther. 

Luther seems to be hovering around, not entirely sure of what to do, not surprising at all. Out of all honesty, who would? Who would know what to do when they just died? Klaus sums over, it is not like you would get back to your daily routines as previous. 

The three of them are walking towards the two. Allison is looking like she is frantically trying to find anyone or something, then she lays her eyes on them. The sheer relief and bliss present in her eyes, which were panicky a moment ago, would be seen from the other end of the world. Luther glances their way, as well. The tension in his shoulders diminishes, and even he is happy to know that him, Diego and Ben are okay, sort of.

Allison runs forward and the very first thing that she does, is envelope Ben, her long dead brother, in a prodigious hug.

Luther eventually comes over, and Klaus realizes that his resemblance to Pogo is no longer present. He opens his mouth to make a comment about it, but Diego, Luther's 'arch-nemesis,' beats him to it.

'Looks like your ape days are finally over. What's it like being human once again?' 

'Diego—,' Allison begins to scold.

'Wow, even death doesn't stop you from being a dick, Diego,' Luther reflects back.

'Even in the afterlife, you two just have to have a go at each other,' 

'No, you see Allison —,' 

'I do not want to hear it. I will not have you two perpetuate your ongoing, absurd rivalry for all eternity now. Can't you settle down?' 

'Where's little miss Vanya?' Klaus breaks in, while not seeing her anywhere near.

'Oh, she should be close.'

'Do we really need her?'

'Diego!' Allison chides.

'What Allison?'

'There's no need —'

'Allow me to graciously remind you, if you've forgotten, that she. Caused. The. Apocalypse.'

'Look, I know, but you have to understand that —'

'There is no nothing to understand. She will not be earning my forgiveness anytime soon. No way.' Diego growls.

His brother bickering with everyone is a predictable thing. He, himself, has is own fair share of moments of petty arguing with his siblings, but never to Diego's level. Maybe it is a result of Diego's obsession of being Number One and not Number Two. Reggie caused this unhealthy rivalry between him and Luther. Hell, Reggie caused many thigs — the bloody apocalypse for starters, not directly, but he certainly did have a hand in it. All of them did, if being truthful. By the way all of them treated Vanya, Klaus is amazed that it only took thirty years for the apocalypse to crop up. You would think it would of been sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

'Guys.'

Klaus turns round when he hears Allison's distress. He notices Vanya standing timidly in the distance, her shoulders hunched over and her small hands pulling on her sleeves. If Klaus didn't know that she caused Armageddon, he would say she looks completely innocent and quite fragile. This is the same Vanya who cried over ants being accidentally stepped on, or pesky insects being purposefully crushed, yet she was the one who made sure every living creature got ultimately destroyed when she finally got pissed. Vanya is a total badass.

'Vanya,' Allison calls.

Their smallest sister catches their gaze, frantically looks from one person to another but her body isn't moving a muscle. She is immobile, except her eyes are speeding over one hundred miles per hour. It is looking like she will not be inching over anytime soon, perhaps from fear or nervousness. Diego too, but his reasons are due to resentment and bitterness. Diego was always mean and petty.

Ben and Allison head towards her, without further thought. Luther eventually follows, skeptically though, since he had a fairly big role in Vanya's breakdown. Diego is obstinate about not going over, he is rather content with staying where he is at the moment. He is determined to not surpass the twenty metres distance between them. Only one glare from Allison is needed for his feet to begin, reluctantly, their journey to their sister. Klaus walks beside him, the expressions on his face are too funny to miss out on. The sheer semblance of distaste is evident on his face.

'Are you going to stay mad at her even when dead?'

'There were people who I loved who died even when they should have not.'

Klaus can't relate. He did have a few romantic relationships that lasted more than four weeks, but he never was in love with any of his various partners. Klaus doesn't even know what true love feels like. Yes, he did like very much some of his boyfriends, but never to the extent of willingly jumping in front of a bullet for them. Even he had his limits.

Is it possible to be in a relationship in the afterworld? Could he potentially meet his soulmate here? Klaus has no clue how anything works over here. Someone should really read out the rules and guidelines of this place when arriving, because he doesn't know the do's and dont's. Can you get expelled from here for bad behaviour? God probably will expel him — a perfect excuse for her to get rid of him. He will do something stupid, or severely inappropriate according to this place, and he will say bye-bye once more to his family and end up God-knows-where.

Diego's statement alone demonstrates how much they have missed out on each other's lives.

Twelve to thirteen years of no contact. Once they have left the steps of the Academy, they have left one another for a drastically long period of time. 

Klaus not paying attention while walking, bumps into Luther's back. The saying 'walked into a wall of bricks,' literally applies to this situation. 

'Ooof, jeeeeez Luther! Even in human form you're still firm as a rock,' Klaus exhales.

Silence.

Silence follows.

Thick, heavy silence.

'I... I'm so so—,' Vanya's voice breaks.

'Vanya—,' Allison tries but it is useless. What is she supposed to say? It is okay? It's alright that you are one of the reasons why we are all dead? That my daughter is dead? My five-year-old daughter died and I wasn't even there with her? Allison knows she can't say this, but it is in her nature to always try and comfort someone, no matter what.

'I am so sorry. I... I really didn't mean to. It all happened so quickly. Leonard...The dungeon... It all escalated way too quickly and I... I—,' Vanya began hyperventilating.

Allison tugs her by the arms and brings her closer to her chest. Vanya clutches on as she shakes with sobs. 

Klaus can't possibly be angry with her. This is Vanya they're discussing. She is their family. Their sister. Fuck it if she ended the world. Each and every one of them is somehow held account to it.

Vanya calms down but no one lets go.

Klaus sees some of Diego's anger drift away. No matter how thick-headed his brother may be, he is not cold-hearted. Ben slides next to Diego and places a hand onto his shoulder, offering silent support.

'Now that we are all here—' Luther initiates.

'Not all of us,' Ben interrupts.

'Five,' Klaus utters.

'Fucking Five.'

'Seventeen years—'

Everyone remembers that awful lunch day when Five rebelled against their father. Looking at him run out of the dining hall before dismissed, Klaus thought his punishment would be never-ending torture. But Five neve came back to receive his 'disciplining.' Klaus was relieved that that never occurred, but he was heartbroken over his sudden departure.

'Let us all sit down. You will be happy to hear that cafes exist here. We can even find Five since families do meet again in the afterlife.'

'Yeah, I don't see any coffee shops.'

'Look right behind you.'

Griddys Doughnuts is visible at the end of the road — standing proudly like never before, waiting for them to occupy its cozy interior. A collection of childhood memories charge through Klaus's mind when he lays his vision on the building. What memorable days they were when the lot of them would sneak out together out of the academy to competitively stuff themselves with doughnuts. 

Klaus does not think the laws of physics apply here because once they started their way over to Griddys Doughnuts, the next thing he knew they are standing before its entrance. 

'This is something to get used to,' Diego frowns.

He is the first to enter. 

He scans the place around him as if searching for an undetermined threat. Satisfied that nothing can cause harm, he motions the others to follow inside.

Luther rolls his eyes at Diego's antics, deeming them unnecessary and ridiculous, but proceeds to enter cautiously anyway.

Klaus shoves his way through, excited to fill himself up with delicious doughnuts. He inhales the nostalgic smell of the shop, the different scents sparking wistful days back when he was young and alive. 

'Seems like a lifetime ago the last time I was here,' Allison approaches from behind with Vanya.

'You once rumored me to eat thirty doughnuts with jellybeans inside them.'

'You pissed me off.'

'They tasted like bad-hygiene goblins! And I had to eat thirty. Thirty, Allison. That was cruel, even for you, sister. 

'I don't think you remember what you did to receive that punishment.'

'I don't think borrowing your cheap eyeliner should have resulted in that.'

'Klaus you stole all of my makeup. You took all of my mascaras, eyeliners, the eye-shadow pallet I have received from Mom. And when I eventually found the pallet, all of it was wasted. All of my favourite colours, I remember, were completely used up. And that lipstick you stole, as well, it was somehow split in half, Klaus. It wasn't just my cheap eyeliner you borrowed. 

'Details, Allison, details.'

'If it makes you feel better, I gave Diego one time a much worse rumour.'

'You promised to never mention it to the others,' Diego cuts in.

'Now I definitely need to hear it. What'd you do? Kiss Pogo? Admit to Luther that he's an amazing number one? Say to him that he's better, and always will be?'

Diego flips him the bird and stalks to the furthest booth where Ben and Luther are already sitting at. 

'So what was it, Allison?'

'Come on, Klaus. Though he did kiss Pogo accidentally when we were nine.'

***

Awkward silence is something the Hargreeves are terrible at handling, which makes it even more uncomfortable.

Klaus would have laughed if not knowing the reason they're here squished together.

'Do you have to take up so much space?'

'I am taking up as much as you are!'

'Why can't you stand?'

'Seriously?'

'OKAY!'

'Should we order something?'

'I don't see anyone.'

The cafe is devoid of any of any workers. It is unsettling. There has to be at least one friendly face, or Klaus is going to break out of this place. This is all too much to handle.

'Yoo-hoo. Anyone home?'

The door opens behind the counter, behind emerging a thin, feeble-looking woman sporting a bright pink apron. Her hair is nicely tucked away to the side and her face projects only tenderness. She dashes over while clumsily fixing her apron behind her, professing apologies. She takes out a notepad and waits for their orders. 

'Hi, can I have two glazed doughnuts?'

'With milk perhaps?'

'Water is fine.'

'Cappuccino will do.'

'Same, thanks.'

'I am good.'

'Awww no, you have to get something. It is all for free. It is for free, right?'

'Oh, of course. It would be rude of me to demand payment.'

'Fine, could I get three jelly doughnuts please.'

'What kind?'

'Strawberry is fine.'

'Ewwwwww.'

'How the hell do you like them?'

'Strawberry is nice?'

'Bring me a glazed doughnut, one chocolate doughnut, no actually bring me at least seven glazed doughnuts and 3 chocolate doughnuts. Thank you!.'

'Seriously, Klaus?

'You do not waste the opportunity when something is for free. Especially when it involves doughnuts.'

'One chocolate doughnut and cappuccino too.'

'Perfect. I should not take too long.'

The tension again is palpable. No one dares to emit another sound. Everyone knows exactly what the other is thinking, except voicing their thoughts now seems much more dire. Of course, they had no qualms of doing it before. 

There is nothing holding them back to say anything. They literally have nothing to lose. Someone is obligated to speak up eventually because this will drag on forever until it escalates into something probably regrettable.

'Do you think we will find him here?' Vanya asks nervously. 

She and Ben were probably the closest to Five when growing up. He would often seek their presence and share his new thoughts with them on a new, complicated topic he read about. Vanya was always a great listener, and she inspired the speaker to continue on elaborating on subjects they were passionate about. She never gave signs that she was bored or uninterested. She asked questions, implying that she found the topic enjoying too.

Ben was the second smartest after Five. He always kept up with him when Five was spitting out physics equations left and right. He was an avid reader too. Both of them shared a love for the fictional world, but in the house they grew up in, it was prohibited. Still, Five managed to hide his science fiction books that he 'borrowed' from the library in his bedroom from prying eyes. Although, mom probably found them when she was doing her weekly cleaning in the mansion but she never delivered them to their dad. She knew that those books were precious to Five and growing up, they never really had too much of a say of what they could have. Five when finishing one of his novels, would pass it on to Ben to read, and to Vanya occasionally. It was their thing. 

Everyone knew Five kept a notebook full of equations and formulas, but he also possessed a notebook where he would scribble quotes he liked from books that inspired him. No one knew about it until Diego showed them them it after he snooped around in Five's room, searching for whatever he was looking for. Diego laughed about it, and when Five showed up later demanding what they were all discussing, he poked fun at him, teased him about being a romantic or whatever. Allison thought it was cute, since it illustrated another side of their brother that they were not used to seeing. Five tried to grab the notebook away from Diego's noisy hands, but Diego held it up high since he was significantly taller. Five spacial jumped to reach it before anyone could blink. 

You could tell that Five got embarrassed by this revelation but he tried to hide it behind nasty remarks.

'Looks like you chose to show off this notebook since you're too thickheaded to have an opinion on the other one. Did you stutter when reading the equations?'

Diego's nostrils flared and he reached for one of his knives but Luther grasped him before he could attack Five.

'Five, that was uncalled for,' Allison hissed.

'Yeah Five, that was real mean.'

'You're taking Diego's side? Oh wait, how can I forget? You will always show your undying support for Allison. With all those puppy eyes you send towards each other —'

'Guys that's enough.'

Five spacial jumped away with the notepad in his hand, and Diego angrily threw his knife at the wall. The two of them would not talk to each other for days.

Ben takes hold of Vanya's hand and confidently replies 'Of course we will.'


End file.
